Jaden Mustik
Category: Deceased Members Category: Force Sensitives Category: Sith Members See the League of Shadows as well for more pertaining to Jaden Mustik Early Life Jaden Mustik was only an infant when he was taken from his parents to become a Jedi Knight. Though is parents wanted to raise him they saw this as the opportunity that they had wanted for their family. Jaden's family was a poor family, his dad a coal miner and his mother had to stay home due to illness. His parents did love him, but they knew that the Jedi would do two things. One, they would keep Jaden from having to live a life of poverty, and two, they would help Jaden to bring some good graces to the family. In an essence, and unbeknownst to Jaden, his parents used him to better the name that they had trashed. Something which he did of course, but he still, even after death, did not realize that was what his parents had done. Jedi Training When Jaden was 11 years old he was taken on as an apprentice to a Jedi Master on the Council. Jaden had shown signs of his strength at a young age at the academy, but the masters were worried that this would get to his head. After the disaster with Anakin Skywalker the Jedi were careful to watch those that would become cocky. They assigned Jaden a master that was supposed to keep his mind of his cockiness and over skill, but it did the exact opposite. Jaden realized who he was training under and at that time knew he was strong. Jaden wanted to expand his power, but his master wouldn't let him. This angered Jaden, but it did not turn him to the dark side of the Force. When Jaden was 27, 8 years after being made a Jedi Knight, he was assigned to a mission on Ruusan where he discovered his parents to be slaves. At first Jaden was angered that his parents were made into slaves, but when he realized the life that they lived he decided that they deserved to be slaves. Upon his mission to Ruusan Jaden discovered some massive information of the dark side of the Force and what it could do, so he decided that he wanted to train in the ways of the Dark Side. The last time the Jedi Council saw Jaden it was to assign him his mission, he never reported back after the mission. The Sith Order Jaden studied with the Sith for about ten years before realizing that there was again more to the Force than his teacher would let him know. The Force was said to split into two sides, but as Jaden began to think about it he realized that the Force was one. He realized that the Jedi and Sith were mindless and arrogant and he set out to stop this and cleanse the galaxy of this two sided nonsense. Neutral Party Leader Jaden had a good time as the Neutral Party Leader. During his time he had arrested and detained many people for acts against neutrality, each time becomming more vicious in his adventures. He wanted the galaxy cleansed, even during the Neutral Time, of the nonsense of two sides of the Force. He wanted the wars to end, to bring the galaxy back under one banner, the Neutral Banner, with whomever as the leader. Jaden made friends with both Sith Emperor, Lord Trivas, and Jedi Grand Master, Lucius Vos, though Trivas much more so then anyone else. It was this that caused him to return to the Sith. The Jedi's unwilling to stop the war, very un-Jedi like. Some Notable Detainees Vanya Wolfe Zaria Secura Sephiroth Lord_Scyrone Return to the Sith The neutral party business lasted only a year before Jaden returned to the side of the Sith. Nothing he was doing was working because neither side accepted the negotiations set by the neutral parties, and Jaden was getting tired of it. He had self exiled himself once more from the galaxy to a remote planet on the outer rim, Apatros, before hearing of the death of his great friend Lord Trivas and the disappearance of Jedi Grand Master Lucius Vos. A Seat on the Council Jaden had been ashamed to hear that it was the council's fault for Trivas's death. They had not acted quickly enough, and that was not something Jaden was going to let stand. Accompanied by Darth Lucifer the now older man headed out to search for Trivas, despite what the council said. Knowing that he would be a valuable asset, and a terrible thing to lose, the council offered him a seat on the council, as well as Lord Lucifer. During the time he was on the Council Jaden got much accomplished on his own, including the creation of the League of Shadows. After what was said to be a rebellion, though no war was brought out, Jaden did not retain his seat on the shrunken council. The council had made another mistake, and Jaden would make sure they would not be around long to make any more mistakes. Death Jaden was close on the trail of discovering Siron's influences on Eliana when he took too active an approach in confronting her. Reaves too offense to the intrusion on his own investigation as well as his own suspicions regarding the League of Shadows' intentions. The two of them had a confrontation on board the Inquisition and Jaden was killed. Apprentices The League of Shadows had given Jaden many apprentices. These included Rahvin (Now Shadow Hand), Kellan, and Darth Praxeum. Each of which have a great future in store for them, set up by Jaden himself.